UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia… es un regalo para mi Amiga SALESIA, algo que le prometí hace ya mucho tiempo. La historia es un dramione… algo parecida a GIRATIEMPOS, espero que les guste en especial a mi estimada SALESIA. Por favor no duden en comentar.


¡**Hola!**

_**Espero que todos estén bien… bueno esta es una historia que solo cuenta de este único capitulo, y es un regalo para mi querida SELESIA… se que te lo prometí hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba muy ocupada para escribirlo… la verdad es que tenía otra historia en mente y me temo que esta no es muy buena… sin embargo eh puesto empeño en ella y espero que te guste amiga y a todas esas hermosas personas que lo lean… ahora bien disfruten de;**_

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Susurros se dispersaban por toda la habitación, el sonido del viento golpeando sobre los ventanales eran callados por el suave susurrar de una canción de cuna. Peces de luces planeaban sobre una cuna blanca que se mecía lentamente. El suave tararear se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación infantil fue abierta y una alta figura se deslizo tranquilamente por la habitación, observando por doquier, hasta que sus pasos le llevaron hasta la cuna, donde un bebe de mejillas sonrojadas y pocos cabellos blancos como a nieve eran escasos en su pequeña cabecita dormía plácidamente bajo el suave tararear de su madre.

La mujer se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas de aquella habitación. Se giro lentamente y observo como el hombre recorría con sus dedos el rostro del pequeño.

Sin decir nada abandono la habitación dejando el hombre y su hijo detrás, sin dedicarle una sola palabra, sin darle una sola mirada. Solo se alejo y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Hermione camino los pasillos de aquella inmensa mansión. Con pasos sonoros y su cabeza siempre en alto. Ignorando la crítica de mucho de aquellos cuadros. Ingreso a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Admiro el lugar por unos minutos como siempre lo hacía. Las velas flotaban en forma de flores rojas y doradas eso siempre le tranquilizaba. Hermione cerró sus ojos, se llevo su mano hasta sus labios y callo el sollozo que desgarraba su garganta. Un sonido atrajo su atención, sobre su mano una pulsera con un cascabel relucía bajo la luz de las velas flotantes. Una joya hermosa era quien le mantenía presa en esa mansión. El sonido de ese cascabel le indicaba aquel hombre que ella aun estaba bajo su dominio. Despacio comino hasta un amplio armario y extrajo una fina bata de dormir de seda color escarlata. En esa habitación no había nada que le recordara quien era ella en el pasado. Aun había rasgo de la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts que luchaba contra un mago desquiciado obsesionado con la pureza de sangre.

Suspiro y se despojo de sus joyas sobre la peinadora detallándose. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana hasta en el color de su piel. Sin embargo por más hermosa que estuviera nunca se asemejaría a ella. Como la odiaba… por causa de ella él la despreciaba. Hermione apretó con fuerza sus manos, aun no comprendía porque él no la veía. Porque él solo le mantenía como un adorno en esa mansión, alguien con un nombre que le daba un puesto seguro a su familia y a su fortuna. Nadie se hubiera esperado que alguien como ella accediera a vivir en aquel suplicio. Bajo el mismo techo que la amante de su marido. Aquella que la suplantaba noche tras noche entre los brazos de aquel cruel hombre. Y ella solo tenía que callar y desviar la mirada fingiendo que no veía nada por el bien de su hijo. Solo para ver a su hijo crecer.

Se llevo las manos a su vientre, y dejo una vez más que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas puesto que un nuevo ser crecía dentro de ella. Aun no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al dejarse embarazada una vez más por aquel desgraciado hombre.

Draco entro en la habitación, cuando Hermione se disponía a entrar en la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella solo un segundo ante arrugar su seño.

-Solo he venido a decirte que mañana tienes que ir a desayunar con mi madre al Rincón de la bruja. Y no faltes esta vez. –le ordeno dándole la espalda para salir de aquel intoxicante lugar. Ya bastante tenía con dormir cada luna llena con ella para ir a su habitación a darles mensajes de su madre que no hacía uso de una lechuza o algún elfo.

-Malfoy espera… -pidió Hermione con voz distante. El aludido se detuvo y se giro al verla ya con la puerta abierta. –hay algo que deseas decirme… recuerdo que me dijiste hace unas noches que había algo que debía saber.

Hermione espero pacientemente la respuesta de Draco.

-Astoria esta embarazada. Habrá un hijo mío puro en esta mansión después de todo… - Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él. Y avanzo por el pasillo en silencio sin girar a ver la puerta que dejaba cerrada detrás de él.

Draco Malfoy, ex mortifago, heredero de una sustanciosa fortuna que no se gastaría en toda su vida, y dudaba que en tres generaciones se agotaran sus urnas. Su vida había dado un completo giro gracias a la astucia del destino, oh mejor aun gracias a sus ironías. Estaba casado nada más y nada menos que con la mujer que le había hecho la vida imposible durante su época de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger. Y todo gracias a su padre que le había obligado hacerlo, durante unos meses tuvo que fingir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Enamorarla e engatusarle para que terminara en su cama y con un anillo en su dedo y meses más tarde con un heredero y su reputación limpia solo por meter una sangre sucia en su mansión. Para cuando Granger había descubierto todo tras una noche de su descuido con su amante Astoria en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, ella había exigido el divorcio enfurecida por la traición sin embargo el izo gala de su malicia y le obligo a quedarse callada y aceptar Astoria dentro de la mansión y a cambio él no le quitaría a su hijo. Ya que él como el padre y Abraxas como su hijo heredero de la familia Malfoy el tenia todo el derecho sobre el pequeño. Y Hermione no tenía alternativas que cerrar su boca y sus ojos y fingir que nada pasaba.

Todo había estado bien hasta que Astoria le dio la noticia la misma noche que iba a cumplir con sus compromisos maritales con la sangre sucia de Granger… hecho que ocurría una vez al mes como lo estipulaban las reglas de los Malfoy´s. ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tendría que tomar al hijo de Astoria y de él y entregárselo a Hermione no tenia alternativas, no podía dejar un hijo suyo se criara fuera de la mansión y lo peor aun que la comunidad mágica se enterara de su relación con su amante. Granger tenía una reputación, todos los magos y brujas la adoraban y mas los mestizos e hijos de muggles, ella era una heroína. La mujer más importante del mundo mágica. Y el seria el villano que se aprovecho de la princesa de Gryffindor.

Suspiro antes las complicaciones que se le venían, y ahora un nuevo problema se presentaba como haría que Hermione aceptara a su hijo con Astoria… un hijo sangre pura… su linaje de pureza no se perdería después de todo. Aunque el mundo mágico lo ignorara el su familia no lo haría. Solo esperara que fuera varón. Si tan solo Abraxas hubiera nacido mujer las cosas serian más fácil. Ahora el hijo de Granger sería el heredero mayoritario de la fortuna.

Tras suspirar Draco se adentro en la habitación que compartía con su caprichosa amante quien le esperaba entre las sabanas finas de ceda de su amplia cama.

-Draqui… amor por fin regresas… pensé que no vendrías a dormir… ¿ya le dijiste a la sangre sucia de nuestro hijo? –pregunto poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama mirando a su amado con un puchero y ojos brillantes.

-Así es, ahora solo queda que aceptar tener a nuestro hijo como suyo… no podemos arriesgarnos a que se sepa que es tuyo… eso podría arruinarnos y todo por lo que eh luchado se perderá. –comento Draco deshaciéndose de su túnica algo agotado gracias a que la inútil de su esposa no había asistido en la tarde a las reuniones de los socios de su familia. Por lo menos había contado con el apoyo de Astoria que era su asistente personar.

Al día siguiente Hermione caminaba dentro de muchedumbre que la saludaba con calurosamente por donde pasaba. En algunas ocasiones se sentía agobiada, sin privacidad, los flash no paraban de aparecen por doquier, parecían truenos en medio de un tempestad de magos. Su elegante vestido le dificultaba un poco el paso, odiaba esa parte de su vida, algo que le habían obligado a usar, a cambiar sus sencillos trajes por esos largos y calurosos vestidos. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un elegante moño, aunque ciertos traviesos risos eran indomables. Al menos eso no había logrado cambiar de ella. Se detuvo frente al gran salón de té del rincón de la bruja. Se miro en el espejo de la entrada ante que la puerta se abriera ante ella. Se adentro en el lugar que solía frecuentar y como siempre que entraba algún lugar las voces se detenían y la atención recaía sobre ella. Absolvió todo los vapores aromáticos del lugar, miro los suaves tonos de las cortinas y manteles, las flores y bajillas finas, los ricos manjares y sintió ansiedad. Logro mirar entre las mesas a Narcisa esperándole con una revista de corazón de bruja entre sus delgadas manos, fingiendo que no había notado su presencia. Hermione tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a la mesa con cabeza erguida.

Sabia el porqué Narcisa la citaba en aquel lugar viviendo en la misma mansión. Lo más común seria que tomaran el té en uno de los amplios jardines de la mansión al aire libre seria más agradable que estar rodeada de todas esas brujas que se dedicaban al chisme. Sin embargo su suegra elegía ese lugar para atraer la atención sobre ella y la aceptación en el circulo social exclusivo de las damas con mas dineros en su arcas… aunque ella estaba segura que Narcisa ya había recuperado esa posición entre tan prestigiado circulo el cual ella consideraba una perdía de tiempo y energía.

Tomo asiento en una silla dorada con cojines blancos junto a un gran ventanal hechizado para que mostrara un amplio paisaje de un bosque primaveral. Frente a ella un té de jazmín humeante esperaba por ella y unas galleticas de canela y coco molido.

Hermione tomo dos cubos de azúcar y removió con una cuchara de plata lentamente.

-¿Ah que debemos tan inesperada invitación señora Narcisa? Normalmente es la señorita Astoria quien tiene este privilegio. –comento tranquilamente Hermione llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

-Oh querida siempre es un placer invitarte… aunque vivíamos en la misma mansión no contamos con momentos de recreación. Tomar una buena taza de té en un ambiente tan tranquilo y de buen gusto y con unas deliciosas galleticas es saludable. –comento Narcisa manteniendo una sonrisa amable en su rostro sin dejar de observar a Hermione.

-Sea breve señora Narcisa, su invitación no es para mejorar nuestra convivencia… se que tiene un propósito así que expónganlo, soy una mujer ocupada. – acoto Hermione tomando un dulce de una pequeña cesta colorida sobre un plato en medio de la mesa.

-Caminemos querida... hay algo que quiero mostrarte… -Narcisa se puso de pie sin inmutarse por los comentarios secos de Hermione, después de todo ella no lo culpaba por el resentimiento de la bruja. Ella tambien sentiría un odio infinito por la familia que le ha robado la libertad y peor aun obligarla a convivir con el amante de su marido. Ella admiraba el temple de Hermione y esa fortaleza que mostraba día tras día al ver Astoria cenar en su mesa.

Hermione se puso de pie y siguió a su suegra fuera del local. Narcisa le ofreció su brazo y ella no pudo declinar al ofrecimiento. Caminaron con pasos lentos por las calles concurridas donde unos cuantos magos se detenían a saludarles con un saludo cortes.

-¿Draco ya te ha comunicado…?

-Si… lo ha hecho. Y sé lo que desea… Y desde ahora les informo que le extienda mi respuesta… no tomare esa responsabilidad. El y ella que se hagan cargo de las consecuencias… de su relación.

-Bien… eh de admitir que estoy conforme con tu respuesta… una mujer no debe acceder a tal humillación. .-comento vagamente Narcisa mirando un vestido en un exhibidor. –creo que este vestido se te vería bien. –comento con la misma tranquilidad.

-Eh de decirle que estoy sorprendida por su compresión dado a las circunstancias en las que me encuentro y eh de resaltar que usted le ha resultado muy conveniente mi prisión. –comento Hermione detallando los vuelos del vestido.

-Oh querida… deja los viejos rencores en el pasado… aunque creo que es mejor que vayamos al verdadero asunto por el cual te eh pedido que me acompañaras a tomar una taza de té…

-Estoy de acuerdo. – concordó Hermione saludando una niña que le saludaba tímidamente.

-La razón es simple… dos hilos en árbol genealógico, y si mal no recuerdo el medimago me ha comentado que Astoria está esperando un saludable bebe… solo uno… ¿no te dice algo ese resultado querida?

-No tiene por qué decirme algo. Es normal que aparezcan dos hilos, existe mi hijo. El es el primer hijo de Draco… -comento retomando la caminata por las tiendas.

-Oh querida no insultes mi inteligencia y la magia antigua ancestral de los Black. Y desde luego que de los Malfoy tambien. Son dos nuevos hilos… y dado los últimos acontecimientos con los que has estado relacionada no dudo que estés en cinta nuevamente… lo que sería preocupante dadas las circunstancias en las que nació el pequeño Abraxas. –comento Narcisa sin detonar preocupación alguna en su voz o rostro.

-Supongo que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo…

-No… no la hay, sin embargo podemos mantener el secreto… en esta ocasión ayudare Hermione… solo esta vez seré tu aliada… conozco un hechizo que mantendrá oculto tu embarazo y la línea dorada del nuevo nacimiento…

-¿Bajo qué condiciones y que es lo que desea a cambio de su silencio...? – pregunto Hermione deteniendo su paso para ver a los ojos a la bruja.

-Querida niña… no me tienes en altas estimas… es triste y lamentable. Aunque supongo que me lo merezco… mis condiciones son sencillas… ambas conocemos el futuro que te espera… Draco no cambiara al menos que le demos una lección, al final el perderá no es cierto…

-Oh quizás el gane señora Narcisa… solo pido la protección de mis hijos cuando el momento llegue… y quiero que recuerde que no hay nada más importante para mí que mis pequeños bebes… incluso mi vida no vale nada si es por el bienestar de ellos. Solo espero que lo recuerde. –comento Hermione mirando un pequeño juguete moverse. –un juramento…

-Veo que has aprendió bien. No veo ningún inconveniente en aceptar realizar el juramento…solo recuerda Hermione la cuenta regresiva a comenzado y en la mansión solo puedes confiar en mí…

-Lo tendré en cuenta señora Narcisa… nos veremos en dos días… por favor cuide de mi hijo… - y sin palabras corteses de despedida Hermione se alejo entre la muchedumbre desapreciando de la vista de Narcisa que lo último que vio de la morena fue la capa de aurores olear detrás de ella con un gran fénix en llamas.

Astoria cenaba animadamente hablando de su futuro hijo con Draco e involucrado a Narcisa que le daba de comer a su nieto.

-¿Donde está ella? –pregunto Draco repentinamente ignorando el parloteo de Astoria, intrigado por la ausencia de su sangre sucia.

-¿Es tu esposa porque nosotros tendríamos que saber donde está en este momento? –respondió Lucios bebiendo un sorbo del vino de elfo con expresión de un profundo aburrimiento.

Draco frunció el seño ante el comentario de su padre poso los ojos sobre su madre en busca de una respuesta.

-Ella volverá… nunca dejaría Abraxas detrás eso lo sabes mejor nadie en la mansión hijo. Debe estar en uno de esos trabajitos secretos. –comento Narcisa dándole de comer al pequeño Abraxas que comía en silencio sus verduras aunque no le gustaban, pero él sabía que no estaba su madre quien le consentía.

-No comprendo porque preguntas por ella. Deberías de estar feliz de no verle esta noche. –comento Astoria sonriendo ante ese hecho no muy común en esos últimos días.

-No no lo haces Astoria. El deber de ella es estar cuidando del niño. Mi madre no tiene porque tomar sus responsabilidades, hoy no asistió a la empresa y ayer solo asistió en la mañana… tenia asuntos que atender y de los que te harás cargo mañana si no aparece. –dijo con tono fuerte notando que Abraxas había dejado de comer y comenzaba a bostezar, se puso de pie y tomo al niño entre sus brazos y se alejo de comedor.

Lucios solo frunció el seño y miro a su esposa.

-No es común que tu sepas en donde esta ella… -comento retomando sus alimentos.

-Oh tomamos el te juntas… es bueno para nuestra reputación que nos vean juntas en ocasiones. Ya existen muchos rumores sobre la relación que tiene Draco con la señorita Astoria y mis constantes idas de compras con ella. Es favorable para nosotros guardas las apariencias en estos tiempos de cambios. Y fortalecer los lazos con la adorable Hermione nunca está de más. Nuestra sociedad la ama. Es un ídolo. Y miembro de la orden de Merlín sin contar con su trabajo en departamento de leyes del ministerio y su trabajo como auror. Es la bruja que lleva encabezándola lista de las brujas mas cotizadas del mundo mágico. Tiene éxito, belleza y dinero. Una triple amenaza para toda bruja no es así señorita Astoria. - Narcisa le sonrió a la bruja que frunció el seño molesta por los halagos realizados a la sangre sucia. Sin embargo no tardo en dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, porque a pesar de la amenaza que era Hermione para toda bruja ella le había derrotado. Tenía algo que Hermione nunca tendría y se lo recordaría a su suegra en ese momento.

-OH mi estimada señora Narcisa, mucho me temo que la señora Hermione no ah podido ganar el amor de mi querido Draco. Y claro no debe olvidar que toda esa fama que posee la sangre sucia no ah podido mantener los ojos de Draco sobre ella. Y sin olvidar que soy yo quien duerme con él toda las noches. – Astoria derramo su veneno y Narcisa sonrió ante la ignorancia de bruja.

-Señorita Astoria mucho me temo que aun no entendido nada… aunque usted le brinde… calor a mi hijo durante las noches. No es usted quien mantiene nuestro apellido y lleva el título de la señora Malfoy. Es una verdadera lástima que no posea un anillo de compromiso. Oh ahora que lo recuerdo la adorable Hermione lleva uno.

-Le daré un hijo a Draco. – Ataco Astoria con su arma más fuerte.

-Y la señora Hermione ya le ah dado uno a mi hijo. Y si mal no recuerdo Draco me ah notificado lo que están planeando hacer con el pequeño… Hermione será su madre y tu perderás todos los derechos sobre él cuando nazca… querida no serás su madre. A quien el bebe llame madre será a la esposa de mi hijo. Su amor y cariño será para ella. Tu solo serás una desconocida en su casa. –Astoria se paro del comedor antes las palabras frías e hirientes de Narcisa.

-Se me ah quitado el apetito… con su permiso señores espero que tenga una noche agradable. –Astoria abandono el comedor dejando a Narcisa con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¿Ah que debemos tu actitud del día de hoy?- pregunto Lucios notablemente sorprendido por las observaciones de su esposa.

-No estoy obligada a ser cortes con Astoria cuando mi querida Hermione no está… no tiene diversión si no tengo a quien hacer rabiar y arruinar la noche de mi hijo. –comento con simpleza comiendo su postre que apareció en frente a ella.

Lucios negó con la cabeza. Las brujas eran verdaderas serpientes, viles y venenosas. Una picadas de ellas y te condenabas a una muerte lenta. Suspiro al menos en esta ocasión no había estado la esposa de su hijo en la mesa. Se estaba acostumbrado a los duelos que mantenían todos tras unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de su esposa. Aunque nunca se excedían por el pequeño Abraxas que en pocos días cumpliría los tres años. Tendría que comprarle un regalo. Miro a Narcisa y vio la solución del pequeño problema. Ella se encargaría del regalo.

Draco estaba parada junto a la ventana cargando Abraxas mientras él jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. El pequeño se resistía a dormir. Suspiro cansado y lo miro, tan idéntico a épero con el mismo carácter de su madre. Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría y aparecía Astoria. Frunció el seño y miro como su hijo lo fruncía igual.

-Astoria ve a la habitación. No me agrada que entres a este lugar… solo mi madre y Hermione están permitidas. Ahora retírate. – le ordeno.

-Pero Draco. Solo quiero hacerte compañía y convivir un poco con el niño. No me querrá si sigues manteniéndome alejada de él. –protesto ante las palabras frías de su amado.

-Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, mantente alejada de esta habitación. Pronto tendrás un hijo… -le recordó algo cansado.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que cuando nazca perderé todo derecho sobre el si se lo entrego a la sangre sucia. – Astoria mostro preocupación en su rostro y temor ante la idea.

-Este no es momento ni el lugar para tener esta discusión, ahora retírate de la habitación perturbas al niño y no se dormirá. –exigió al ver los ojos de su hijo fijos en la bruja con malestar en ellos.

-¿Papá… donde esta mamá? –pregunto el pequeño buscando a su madre y sus cálidos brazos y ese infinito amor en cada una de sus caricias.

-Mamá vendrá pronto… ahora duerme si no mamá se molestara si no eres bueno…

-Seré bueno. –susurro cerrando sus ojos grises dejándolos caer en la oscuridad sintiéndose protegido por los brazos de su padre.

-Si serás bueno como ella… -susurro Draco manteniendo su hijo entre sus brazos junto al ventanal.

Hermione Granger… donde estaba metida a esas horas… odiaba no saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Dejarla en libertar por tanto tiempo era un riesgo para él, nunca sabía que estaba planeando hacer. Habían transcurrido seis días y Draco una vez más despertaba junto Astoria. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su respiración era irregular y una capa de sudor fría cubría su cuerpo, no recordaba lo que había soñado, y era lo mejor dada sus pesadillas. Miro Astoria sentarse junto a él y observarle preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Draqui?- pregunto mirando con ojos soñadores como Draco se apartaba un flequillo de su rostro.

-Nada… vuelve a dormir. Madre me ha dicho que no te has sentido bien en el día… -le recordó cubriéndola con una cálida manta.

-Si está bien… -susurro cerrando los ojos volviendo a su tranquilo sueño. Draco se levanto y tomo su varita. Miro Astoria antes de abandonar la habitación, lo mejor para la repentina falta que tenía era ir a caminar un rato entre los largos pasillos y pensar en el día siguiente. Sus pasos le llevaron a una puerta. Frunció el seño al distinguir perfectamente la puerta. Eso era enfermo y él lo sabía, todas las noches estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se levantaba sin recordar la pesadilla que había tenido pero estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera que soñaba su mente se negaba a recordarlo, solo sentía su corazón punzar con fuerte y dolor abrumador en pecho para luego pasar al angustiante vacio. Se giro dispuesto a retirarse y volver a la cama, un sonido le detuvo a unos pasos de la puesta, algo cayendo y rodando por el piso. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se detuvo, una vez más escucho un sonido diferente. Tomo él cerrojo y sostuvo su varita con fuerza, desde la guerra no había momento en que la dejara a un lado, siempre estaba en alerta permanente. Con cuidado de producir ruido abrió la puerta escucho el agua caer y supo que ella había llegado, suspiro y bajo la varita sin bajar la guardia. Miro la túnica y la capa de la orden del fénix tirada sobre la alfombra despreocupadamente, tomo con su varita la túnica y la levanto frunció el seño al notar el gran corte que había en la espalda de la túnica y la humedad que había en ella.

Escucho un gemido de dolor y apresuro su paso hasta el baño donde la puerta estaba abierta, piso algo viscoso que no tardo en reconocer como sangre. Un camino de sangre que se dirigía hasta la ducha. Camino con pasos lentos hasta Hermione estaba con la cabeza gacha sentada sobre la bañera mientras una lluvia de agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza y la sangre se diluida entre el agua y el vapor. Draco camino con la misma lentitud hasta quedar detrás de Hermione y mirar la herida que comenzaba desde su hombro izquierda hasta su cadera del lado derecho. La herida estaba completamente abierta, se veía como una posición hacia efecto en la curación, pero era muy lento. El sangrado no parecía detenerse y se veía dolorosa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto tras gemir Hermione sin girarse a ver a su esposo.

-¿Dónde demonios estaba toda esta semana? –pregunto ocultando la preocupación que tuvo durante unos segundos. Volviendo a la frialdad con la que se trataban.

-Ya sabes por allí… -respondió evadiendo la pregunta girándose un poco para quedar frente a él.

-Esa no es una respuesta… ¡responde! –exigió con el seño fruncido.

-Estaba en una misión que se salió de control. –susurro poniéndose de pie. Hermione estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba, si no fuera por las pociones que había bebido no hubiera tenido la fuerza para ponerse en pie con el dolor punzante que estremecía su cuerpo. Oculto su dolor manteniendo su cuerpo tan quieto como una gárgola.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- pregunto tras unos segundos observando a Hermione y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento aquí vivo, ¿lo has olvidado…? si lo dices porque continuo con vida es lamentable pero en esta vez no hubieron vida que lamentar. Ahora vete tengo que curar mis heridas. –le ordeno aun manteniéndose desnuda frente a él sin mostrar pudor alguno en su rostro. – y Draco para la próxima quizás tengas más suerte.

-No seas ridícula Hermione. Debiste actual con la inteligencia que tanto te enorgulleces en tener e ir a que te curara esas heridas. – Draco observo con más detalles, una herida en el hombro derecho no parecía ser profunda y era similar a una quemadura. Otra en su pierna derecha mas específicamente cerca de su tobillo lo cual estuvo seguro que fue causado en un intento de escape. Al menos su rostro no había sufrido herida alguna. Esas podría asegurar que las había sufrido san Potter.

-No soy ninguna incompetente, puedo perfectamente curar mis heridas. A demás se supone que estaba en una misión secreta no puedo ir a san Mungo cada vez que mi cuerpo sufra alguna herida. -Hermione seco su cuerpo con una toalla blanca la cual dejo rastros de sangre. La dejo caer en piso y paso junto a Draco, quien fijo sus ojos en su redondo trasero que se movía sensualmente al compas de una melodía silenciosa seduciendo al placer. Draco apretó sus manos y negó con la cabeza. El tenía Astoria para que calmara su lujuria. Aun así, no dejaría que aquel atrayente trasero lo desviara de la discusión que había estado manteniendo.

-Pues bien está decidido. No iras más a esas estúpidas misiones, no consentiré que tu hijo se quede huérfano y dejarme todo el compromiso de cuidarle. No ahora que tendré un hijo con Astoria. – escupió deteniendo a Hermione y el vaivén de sus hipnotizantes caderas. Le vio enrojecerse de la ira y sus ojos centellar en una llama ardiente.

-Mi hijo… creo que has hablado en singular… puesto que la palabra correcta seria nuestro hijo. Si no lo consideras tu hijo no deberías mantenernos en esta mansión. –ataco Hermione sintiendo una daga en su corazón, su hijo no se merecía aquel desprecio de ese mago. Le odiaba cada vez más cuando el atacaba a su hijo, cuando le despreciaba. Sin embargo, estaba ese momento todas las noches… sin importar que Draco se acercara a su hija iba a visitarle y ella tenía que dejarle a solas.

-Un Malfoy no debe crecer fuera de la mansión aunque lo desee. Pero ese niño será el heredero de la mitad de mi fortuna. Debe ser educado adecuadamente. –sentencio molesto por el ataque de Hermione.

-Eso solo son patrañas Malfoy… tu y yo sabemos que ese niño como lo llamas despreciativamente es tu hijo y entre mas lo niegues mas se parecerá a ti. Por desgracia… -escupió tambien abriendo una posición para recuperar toda la sangre perdida y que su cuerpo exigía ser repuesta.

-Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Y nos hemos desviado del tema principal. No volverás a trabajar en esa orden de fénix… ya tienes trabajo en la empresa Malfoy con las labores sociales y con el niño y pronto tendrás otro… -Draco tomo asiento en unos de los muebles que decoraba la amplia habitación que una vez le había pertenecido a él y que se había visto obligado a abandonar.

-No cuidare al hijo de Astoria. –sentencio Hermione con voz fría y hueca lo que le causo por un breve momento a Draco un frio por su columna.

-Yo no he dicho que lo tendrás que cuidar, no estoy demente para dejarte a cargo de mi hijo. Pero todos deben creer que es tuyo. Dos niños deben dar trabajo a una madre así que tendrás que cuidar las apariencias. –Draco miro Hermione beber otra poción mas y tomar su blanca bata de ceda que llegaba a mitad de su muslo. Le miro con fijeza, como la tela se deslizaba por su piel como si le acariciara, un calor le invadió cuando escucho Hermione gemir.

-Una vez más tenemos un problema Malfoy… yo no tengo porqué aceptar ser la madre del hijo que tendrás con tu amante, no tolerare esa humillación. – Hermione se sentó sobre su cama con lentitud y miro a Draco que era iluminado por la luz fantasmal de la luna.

-Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene, puedo volver tu vida un infierno y la de ese niño si no me obedeces. Dejaras a la orden y te reincorporaras a tu trabajo en la empresa. Sentencio poniéndose de pie y mirarla con frialdad.

-Vete al diablo Malfoy. – escupió poniéndose de pie tambien mirándole a los ojos en un duelo a muerte. Aunque su mirada estaba nublada por el repentino dolor que cruzo su cuerpo por el movimiento brusco.

-Escupir tus estúpidas frases muggles no me ofender. – le ataco acercándose más a ella.

-Malfoy se te hace tarde no queremos que tu mujercita se preocupe. – le susurro Hermione con voz dulce deteniendo los pasos de Draco que se acercaba asechándola, acorralada contra la cama.

-Llama a tu elfo que te cure esas heridas. – Draco desvió su mirada hasta la bata que comenzaba a manchar su pulcritud.

-No molestare a Dicy por algo que yo puedo hacer por mí misma.- hablo desconcertada por el rápido desvió.

-Veo que los has hecho bien, te estás desangrado, si arruinas alguna de las alfombras tendrás que pagarlas. – le hablo con el semblante burlón manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy…! y lagarta tu presencia me asquea. – escupió mirándole de pies a cabeza notando que no llevaba la parte superior de la misma.

-Bien muérete entonces… - escupió dispuesto a salir de esa habitación.

-Y Malfoy una cosa más, no dejare la orden del fénix al menos que quieras que mi hijo se quede sin su madre… estoy bajo el juramento inquebrantable. –le comunico recostándose con cuidado en la cama y cerrando sus ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Los meses comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, no tardo en anunciarse sobre el nuevo heredero de la familia Malfoy. Hermione continuo realizando sus misiones como miembro de la orden del fénix a pesar de las protestas de Molly y Harry… su trabajo en ministerio y en las empresas Malfoy tambien continuo pero con menos participación y su extraña amistad con Narcisa creció para sorpresa de los miembros de la familia. Hermione continúo negando rotundamente a tomar el hijo de Astoria bajo su ala. Sus discusiones con Draco continuaban, aunque se les podía ver más seguido en eventos sociales, donde solo duraban menos de dos horas ya que Draco siempre ansiaba regresar a la mansión lo que llevo a Hermione a suponer que era para estar cerca de Astoria. Pronto solo faltaban solo días para el esperado evento, Astoria estaba a un mes de dar a luz y Hermione estaba en espera. Algo nerviosa y angustiada, pero contaba con la ayuda de Narcisa y de su fiel amiga Dicy.

Narcisa convenio a Draco y a su marido que ella y Hermione junto Abraxas irían a Francia de vacaciones por unos días, a lo que ambos hombres asintieron complacidos. Sin embargo antes del viaje debían asistir a una fiesta en un gran salón de fiesta donde se celebraba la creación de una nueva sección de protección de criaturas mágicas en honor a Hermione y sus constantes luchas por los derechos por los mismos. Por ello un grupo de magos y brujas fascinados por la idea y la determinación e constancia de la heroína habían logrado formar un nuevo bufet quien llevaba el nombre de Dobby.

Figuras influyentes y grandes héroes como el afamado trió de oro eran los invitados de honor al igual que muchos magos y brujas de gran renombre y muchas criaturas mágicas que se verían protegidas con las nuevas leyes que les brindaban protección y una voz que podía ser escuchada.

Hermione bajo del carruaje aquel lugar iluminado por cientos de faroles flotantes con media vela en su interior. Reporteros tomaban cientos de fotos a ella y su familia. Ella iba tomada de la mano de su esposo y Draco llevaba a abraxas en su brazos y detrás de ellos en un segundo carruaje llego Narcisa y Lucios, Hermione iba luciendo su vientre abultado después de todo tenía que fingir que estaba embarazada aunque la verdad si lo estaba solo que su acompañante no lo sabía.

Hermione saludo y entro en el edificio donde fue recibida por un fuerte aplauso y cientos de boses que le saludaban complacidos de su presencia, la noche transcurrió sin contratiempos, Hermione bailo hasta que sus pies dolieron y escucho una a una las anécdotas de sus amigos y los discurso de aquellos magos y brujas emprendedores que continuaban en la lucha de sus creencias y en lo que era correcto.

Hermione se disculpo un momento sentía una repentina incomodidad en su vientre. Lo alego al gran esfuerzo que había estado realizando todo el día. Suspiro más tranquila cuando estuvo en el silencio del baño, tomo aire y labor su cara un poco. Le pediría a Draco que regresaran a casa, a demás ya era muy tarde para que su hijo estuviera todavía en esa clase de eventos.

Todo iba bien, tomo nuevamente una respiración profunda y seco su rostro algo pálido sudoroso y decidió salir al salón. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando sintió una contracción. Apretó los dientes y se encorvo un poco. Si ahora estaba segura que debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

En gran salón los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar tras una cortina de humo purpura y explosiones simultaneas, los vidrios volaban en aire. Magos y brujas miembros de la orden y aurores buscaban el origen de todo aquel caos mientras ayudaban a escapar algunas personas de las llamas que se manifestaron y las cuales no tardaron en identificar como fuego maldito. Un fuego salvaje indomable que no cedía ante la magia de grandes magos, el fuego se alzo hasta la copula por las cortinas de terciopelo con imponencia demostrando su dominio, su poder devastador y que amenazaba con consumirlos si le seguían desafiando con tan irrespeto.

Narcisa mantenía a su nieto entre sus brazos prisionero, no podían desaparecerse dentro de aquel salón y la única chimenea que había en el lugar estaba bloqueada con tantas personas que querían salir. Muchas brujas y algunos magos habían caído al suelo y no lograban levantarse por la estampida de personas que quería salir atemorizada por el fuego. Narcisa sintió a su esposo cubrirla con su capa y pasarle su brazo protectoramente por su cintura.

-Narcisa no te separes de mí, debemos abrirnos pasos sin importar a cuantas personas tengamos que maldecir…. Te sacare a ti y a mi nieto. – Narcisa asintió con la cabeza algo aturdida pero sin soltar abraxas que lloraba por sus padres.

Lucios busco a su hijo mientras empujaba a unos cuantos magos y o pasaba por arriba de otros tantos en dirección a la salida. Sin embargo no le encontraba, el fuego salvaje cada vez estaba más indomable, el sabia que aquel fuego no había sido invocado por una sola persona…

Narcisa buscaba en medio de aquella locura a su hijo angustiada por su paradero, sus ojos se llevaron de lágrimas cuando sus oídos escuchaban los gritos desesperados de muchos magos, el llanto de brujas y niños. La angustia que crecía en su pecho le ahogaba y le impedía respirar bien, cubrió mas al pequeño entre sus brazos avanzando con pasos temblorosos.

Draco buscaba desesperado a su familia, pero tantos brujas magos gritando le aturdían, su respiración se le dificultaba a medida que caminaba. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Astoria a unos arrodilladla gritando aterrada en medio del mal de gente. Contemplo como se cubría su vientre desesperando pidiendo ayuda. Corrió hasta ella sin importan a quienes derribada. Nada era más importante en ese momento que su mujer e hijo, Astoria sintió como era alzada y miro a su Draco.

–Sácame de aquí por favor, mi vientre me duele… creo que nuestro hijo va a nacer hoy. –suplico Astoria, Draco asintió viéndola con preocupación.

Y corrió a la chimenea que nadie parecía haber notado muy cerca del fuego, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual nadie hacia uso de ella para escapar, el había visto a sus padres antes de ir en ayuda de Astoria correr hacia la salida y su madre llevaba a su hijo. El regresaría por ellos, solo pondría Astoria a salvo eh regresaría por su hijo y sus padres… el confiaba en Hermione y sabia que ella estaría bien. Si algo le había demostrado en todos esos años en que la conocía era que no era presa y un fuego no derribaría, lo más seguro era que estaba ayudando a extinguir el fuego. Ella la bruja más poderosa que existía. Y con aquel pensamiento se desapareció ante el fuego azul de la chimenea que llevaría a la mansión, luego tendría que aparecerse fuera del salón para encontrarse con su padre.

Antes de desaparecer pudo escuchar las campañillas que colgaban de la muñeca de Hermione… sonrió al saber que ella estaba bien, estaría bien.

Hermione caminaba entre el fuego su magia a duras penas podía protegerla a ella y a su hijo que descontrolaba su magia debido a que se aproximaba su nacimiento. Escucho el pequeño llano de un niño y una joven adolecente que no debía tener más de 18 años. Hermione no les reconocía, pero ellos si la reconocieron cuando la vieron y corrieron hasta ella. Hermione les hablo con calma buscando una salida, el pasillo estaba cubierto por las llamas que avanzaban hacia ellos. Hermione levanto un escudo ahogando un grito por la nueva contracción.

Lucios pudo soltar a su esposa cuando se vieron fuera del gran salón, las llamas salvables se podían ver como consumían el edificio devorándole como la boca de un monstruo. Narcisa comenzó su desesperada búsqueda, entre los heridos y las personas que gritaban el nombre de algún familiar o amigo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y con cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrar a su hijo o a Hermione su corazón martillaba en su pecho de una forma tan dolorosa que la mantenía presa de la agonía.

Draco dejo Astoria sobre la mullida cama quejándose de dolor siendo atendida por los elfos de la mansión, la miro sudorosa y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas suplicándole que no le dejara… tuvo que hacerse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejarle e ir en busca de su familia, no tardo en aparecerse fuera del edificio, tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás al notar lo cerca que se había aparecido de las llamas, busco a su madre entre con pasos rápidos. Tardo unos minutos pero la encontró con ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando hacia el edificio. Sus ojos barrieron rápidamente a los alrededores de su padre, pudo respirar cuando vio a su hijo entre los brazos de su padre. Camino con pasos presurosos hasta ellos…

Narcisa no pudo evitar que el peso que sentía su corazón desapareciera cuando vio a su hijo caminar hacia ellos, Draco llego hasta su padre y tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo aprisiono contra su pecho besando su pequeña y rubia cabecita, abraxas que había estado llorando se calmo al sentirse protegido en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Dónde estabas Draco? Estaba muy preocupada por ti… creí… me temí lo peor… - susurro dejando que unas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Lo siento madre… Astoria necesitaba mi ayuda… -Draco se disculpo rápidamente sintiéndose culpable por preocuparla de esa manera tan desconsiderada.

-¿Astoria?

-Si estaba aquí en la fiesta después de que le prohibiera que asistiera.

-Es una imprudente… y donde esta Hermione.-no se debe estar con los aurores, debemos irnos madre Astoria está a punto de dar a luz…

-Pero eso imposible ella aun no está en el mes.

-Se ha adelantado por el susto o el miedo… que se yo, solo te necesitamos en la mansión madre… - le apresuro Draco algo preocupado recordando lo complicado que había sido para Hermione dar a luz Abraxas, no quería ni pensar que Astoria pasara por ese suplicio tambien.

-Eso quiere decir que ella aun no ah salido… quizás ella tambien. – Narcisa perdía el color de su rostro mientras más rápido su mente trabaja…

-Madre es hora de irnos. – apresuro Draco una vez más mirando a su alrededor para ver si veía a Hermione para llevarla a la mansión.

Sin embargo nada abría podido preparar a Draco y a su padre para lo siguiente que ocurrió, Narcisa corrió hacia el fuego, sus pasos fueron tan veloces que no les dio tiempo a Lucios y a Draco en reaccionar. Los aurores tambien se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la distinguida señora Malfoy correr hasta las llamas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Muchos de los que presenciaron aquella escena pudieron notar la desesperación de la bruja.

Nadie pudo seguirla puesto la entrada se derrumbo y todo los que estaba adentro quedaron atrapados rodeados del fuego que les devoraba lentamente, deleitándose con el miedo y la agonía de las almas desdichadlas que se mantenían presas de aquella cárcel de fuego.

La orden del fénix logro crear un escudo alrededor del edificio para que el fuego no avanzara sobre los otros edificios.

Harry y Ron sabían que Hermione había quedado atrapada, trataban con todo su arsenal de hechizos tratar con el fuego puesto que no era la primera vez que traban con el fuego. Pero les era imposible sin Hermione y su mente privilegiada rápida para crear teorías y planes para su éxito.

Hermione jardeaba sobre una alfombra, todos los sobrevivientes estaban a su lado protegidos bajo un escudo de magia ancestral que le robaba la energía rápidamente, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, cerró sus ojos suplicándole a Merlín que ayudara a sus amigos a extinguir el fuego. Suplico con lágrimas en los ojos a su pequeño hijo que esperara un momento más. Sin embargo él o ella no le escuchaba e insistía en salir.

Para Narcisa todo era muy difuso, sus ojos no lograban enfocar una sola cosa y su respiración era dolorosa. Lo único que pudo notar fue una barrera de magia poderosa que el fuego no podía devorar, y lo supo allí estaba Hermione, protegiendo como siempre a los débiles, por un momento la odio por no pensar en ella y en sus hijos.

Lucios y Draco discutían con todos los aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix para que hicieran algo puesto ellos solos no podían hacer nada por sacar a Narcisa del fuego, no comprendían que la había orilladlo a cometer tal locura. Media hora después solo podían contemplarse una fogata ardiente, Draco y lucios sabían que su madre había desaparecido… se había ido.

Una estruendosa explosión libero el fuego indomable de su prisión, el escudo que le mantenía preso en el edificio fue roto. Sin embargo no logro extinguirse puesto el fuego se alzo hacia el cielo como si fuera tirado de una cuerda. El fuego tomo una rápida forma del Fénix llameante que canto girando alrededor del edificio en ruinas. La imagen de una mujer hecha de magia pura atrapo el ave entre sus manos y lo cubrió volviéndole polvos brillantes como pequeñas gotas de fuego inofensivo que cayó como una lluvia curativa que sanaba lentamente las heridas ocasionadas por el fuego maldito. La imagen de aquella mujer descendió rápidamente dejando ver sus largas alas blancas celestiales sobre las ruinas del edificio donde brujas y magos apreciaron exhaustos e ilesos a pesar de la tormenta de fuego que había en el interior de aquel salón donde horas antes reían y disfrutaban der un grato baile.

Los aurores fueron al encuentro de aquellos sobrevivientes al igual que sus familiares. Sin embargo todos a pesar de la felicidad que poseían al verles a salvo pudieron notar el dolor plasmado en sus rostros y lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Narcisa camino con pasos temblorosos, con su cabello desordenada y hollín en todo su elegante vestido, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto que se movía inquieto gimiendo. Se acerco a su hijo que le miraba con los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente. A medida que Narcisa de acercaba Draco retrocedía.

-Lo siento hijo… -susurro cerca a Draco que miro el bulto entre sus brazos y luego a su madre negando con su cabeza buscando a Hermione detrás de ella.

El mal presentimiento y esa punzada que cruzaba su corazón se izo mas fuerte cuando escucho el grito de Potter y Weasley gritar con fuerza el nombre de la mujer que debía estar allí junto a él con el seño fruncido discutiendo con el por lo irresponsable y patán que era… sin embargo solo estaba su madre acercándose a él con aquel pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Donde está ella?-

-Hijo… ella se ah ido…

-No estoy para bromas madre…

-Draco ella es tu hija… Hermione solo logro verla… antes de… oh Draco lo lamento…

Draco bajo la cabeza sin poder moverse manteniendo abraxas entre sus brazos contra su cuerpo, sintió por primera vez como su alma se hacia pedazo, no podía comprender porque sentía tanto dolor, el no la amaba sin embargo ahora solo quería verla y oír su voz… solo quería escuchar unas palabras de ella y quizás el podría decirle adiós.

Escucho un pequeño sollozo y miro a la pequeña entre los brazos de su madre… ella le había dicho que era su hija, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, en el medio de caos escucho barias voces dirigirse a ellos. El solo estaba aturdido no miraba a nadie ni deseaba escucharlos, el solo quería escuchar esas palabras agónicas que pronunciaba su corazón, y sin poder evitarlos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerse daño en sus cuerdas vocales, todo se quedo en silencio y el volvió a gritar desesperado porque ella por fin lo había logrado se había librado de él.

Cientos de recuerdos le invadieron repentinamente. Y aquella figura de luz aprecio frente a él y susurraba palabras que el solo el podía escuchar. Y él solo pudo pensar que ella se iba y el aun no sabía vivir sin ella. La piadosa de Hermione Granger no era tan piadosa como todos creían, ella era vil cruel por dejarle allí parado en medio de aquel tormentoso caos sin un camino que seguir, con dos pequeños que no le permitían caer como quería hacerlo.

Le vio darle la espalda y sin poder evitarlo grito su nombre como un animal herido pidiendo ser salvado.

Lo que ocurrió esa noche y los días siguientes fue difuso, confuso… Draco estaba de nuevo en aquella habitación con la pequeña niña entre sus brazos mientras miraba abraxas dormir gimiendo entre sueños llamando a su madre aferrado a una fotografía. Sus ojos estaban distante, en la distancia podía escuchar el llanto de otro bebe, su hijo Scorpius un sangre limpia que había esperado tener con tanta ansiedad, amaba a su hijo pero no estaba seguro de amare tanto como comenzaba amar aquella pequeña niña, el último regalo que ella le había hecho… una princesita parecida a ella, con pequeños risos que estaba seguro que se transformarían en una indomable melena unos tonos más oscuros que su cabello y el de abraxas… y esos ojos de un oro derretidos que le miraban cada vez que le sujetaba entre sus brazos para dormirla.

-Hijo… - susurro Narcisa desde la puerta con un poco de leche para la bebe…

-Ya eh elegido un nombre para ella madre… -susurro refiriéndose a su hija…- quiero que se llame como su madre… Hermione… -susurro sonriendo amargamente… tantas veces desprecio aquel nombre incluso había odiado a cada persona que lo pronunciaba cargado de sentimientos. Y llamar de aquella forma a su hija era la forma de recordarla día tras día… aquella impertinente bruja que siempre lucho contra el… y que disfrutaba hacerle suplicar por mas cada luna llena…

-¿Crees que sea un castigo madre…? - pregunto repentinamente Draco acariciando el rostro de la pequeña Hermione…-la desprecie y odie con todo mi ser… sin embargo ahora estoy tan perdido… solo deseo tenerla frente a mi tan solo por unos minutos y mirarme reflejado en esos ojos llenos de fuego… quiero escucharle gritarme… deseo que este aquí… no deseo que esté a mi lado… solo deseo contemplarla sonreírle Abraxas caminar por el jardín en las tardes o verle leer en la biblioteca sumergida en unos de sus tantos libros… juro que me estoy volviendo loco, puedo escuchar las campañillas que sujete en sus manos cada vez que estoy solo en la mansión… madre yo… me duele el pecho…

-Es tu corazón hijo… al fin lo has comprendido… siempre le has querido, solo que no lo veías, estabas cegado por la pasión del cuerpo de Astoria, por aquello en lo que creías, recuerdas el día de tu matrimonio, todos esos sentimientos que se reflejaban en tu rostro… se que ninguna de ellas fue fingido, no sé qué te orillo a estar con Astoria, no que ocurrió contigo para hacer a tu sueño a un lado… aun puedo recordar todas tus cartas, no habían ninguna en la que no mencionaras a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter como siempre la solías llamar… Draco piensa en cada uno de tus sentimientos que sentías cuando la veías… cuando sentías su presciencia cerca y podías oler su perfume y escuchar su voz…

Cinco años pasaron lentamente, Abraxas, Scorpius y Hermione crecieron lentamente… para la sociedad Scorpius y Hermione eran gemelos, hijos de Hermione Granger. Astoria miro a su marido enfurecida cuando le encontró con la pequeña Hermione entre su regazo leyéndole Hogwarts una historia… y sus dos hijos varones junto a él escuchándoles atentamente.

-Draco…- irrumpió Astoria con fuertes pasos caminando hasta el mueble donde descansaba Draco con sus tres hijos…

-Ahora no Astoria estoy leyéndole a Hermione… -Astoria se lleno de ira al escuchar aquel nombre. Ella odiaba a esa niña, era como tener una segunda Hermione con quien competir. La pequeña mocosa era toda una maldición.

-Crees que me importa quedamos a que iríamos a comprar las cosas que necesitamos para nuestro viaje a roma… y tú te dedicas a leerle cuentos a ella…

-Astoria ya hemos discutido sobre ello… Hermione está muy pequeña y requiere de mi atención… soy su padre así que no puedo dejarle esta responsabilidad a nadie más… -comento cansado…

-Se que eres su padre, pero yo soy tu prometida…

-Aun no lo eres Astoria… debo guardarle respeto a la memoria de Hermione…

-otra vez esa sucia… hasta cuando va interferir entre nosotros… ella ya está muerta…

-Cállate… - grito abraxas poniéndose de pie mirando Astoria con ira en sus pequeños ojos…

- No nos gusta que hables de mi madre de esa forma vieja bruja… - continuo Scorpius dejando Astoria con el rostro desfigurado.

-Scorpius… recuerda que te dije que yo puedo ser tu madre…

-No quiero… ya yo tengo una madre… - respondió con el seño fruncido.

-Scorpius por favor ver con tus hermanos a jugar al jardín con sus escobas nuevos yo iré un momento. – pidió Draco algo molesto por todo el jaleo que se estaba formando en su día libre.

-Pero no es justo padre, íbamos en la mejor parte… - protesto con un puchero Hermione mirando a su padre con ojos entristecidos.

-No te preocupes princesa continuaremos más tarde…

-¿Lo prometes? – pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Si… nunca rompo mis promesas…

-Eres el mejor papi del mundo…- sonrió bajándose de su regazo para tomar la mano de Abraxas que le esperaba viendo a su padre con resentimiento.

-Cuida de ella Abraxas… - le recordó a su hijo que solo asintió.

Abraxas solo asintió y espero por Scorpius que se levantara.

-¡Esto es imperdonable Draco!, no controlas a los niños y ahora mi Scorpius está siendo influenciado por esos…

-Cuidado con lo que dices Astoria recuerda que esos son mis hijos… y no te permito que les insultes…

-porque ellos siempre están sobre mi…

-Astoria ya hemos tenido esta discusión… ellos son todo lo que me quedan de ella, y soy lo único que les queda, no les voy a dejar a un lado por unas estúpidas compras… a demás Hermione está aprendiendo a leer sola… será muy inteligente igual que su madre…

-No lo porto Draco… no puedo competir contra el fantasma de Granger y con su hija…

-No hay necesidad de una competencia… sabes que no puedes vencer…

-Maldición Draco, he hecho de todo para estar a la altura, cuido de todos los niños, trabajo en la empresa y organizo los eventos y fiesta de la mansión… y aun así no es suficiente para ti… ya ni me tocas… duermes en esa habitación cada noche… y mi hijo… Draco mi hijo me cree una extraña… ama mas a esa sangre sucia que a mí que soy su madre…

-No es mi culpa que no te haigas ganado el cariño de tu hijo.-es la culpa de esos pequeños monstruos…-Astoria…creo que vivo en infierno… desde que ella murió tu dejaste de verme y solo te enfocas en sus recuerdos, es como una maldición que dejo sobre nuestras cabezas… porque Draco no regresas a mis brazas… porque te aferras a los recuerdos de una mujer que tanto odiaste…

-Astoria… yo nunca la odie… simplemente fingí hacerlo.

Las vacaciones de verano de la familia Malfoy no tardo en llegar, Astoria tuvo que quedarse en la mansión de sus padres porque su madre estaba un estado de salud delicado.

Los niños jugaban en la playa construyendo castillos de nieve mientras su abuela Narcisa les vigilaba de cerca…. Draco nadaba y lucios simplemente tomaba un poco de limonada mirando las noticias del profeta…

Narcisa sonrió al ver como sus nietos comenzaban a buscar conchas de mal cerca de unas rocas para adornar el castillo antes que la marea lo alcanzara y derribara. Narcisa volvió a su lectura frunciendo el ceño ante los extravagantes vestidos que aparecían en la revista…

Varios minutos después Draco se acerco a su madre con pasos presurosos a su madre ya que no veía a sus hijos en ninguna parte…

Narcisa miro a su alrededor alarmada y corrió hacia las rocas seguido de Draco y lucios que no tardaron en deja a atrás… antes de llegar a las rocas los niños aparecieron la sima y comenzaban a descender cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro…-

-¡Papa! – grito Hermione corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Donde estaban…? estábamos preocupados… - hablo Narcisa con el seño fruncido…

-Lo lamentamos abuela… pero es que…

-¡Hemos conocido a mamá!. – grito Scorpius dejando a los adultos en shock…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. – el primero en hablar fue Draco recuperándose de la impresión.

-¡Pero es verdad! – Continúo Hermione…

-Princesa por favor… se lo mucho qué amas a tu madre pero no es correcto… - continuo Draco cansado de tener aquella discusión que solo revocaba el llanto de su princesa.

-¡Es verdad padre…! ella estaba con un señor y nos ha regalado estas conchas…- hablo abraxas mostrándoles conchas marinas de muchos colores. - a demás ella no sabe quienes somos y el hombre con quien estaba parece ser un muggle…

Draco dejo Hermione sobre la arena y escalo las pequeñas rocas rápidamente hasta quedar sobre estas y a lo lejos pudo ver una mansión más pequeña que la de ellos en la orilla del mal de un color blanco con rosas rojas en el jardín y algunos tulipanes… pero no vio a nadie más… miro a sus hijos y luego la casa.

-Draco vamos a la mansión ya es de noche… además los niños pueden estas confundidos… ya sabes lo mucho que la aman. – comento Narcisa angustiada por aquella conversación.

Draco asintió ante las palabras de su madre… bajo de las rocas sin notar que desde un columpio de madera una mujer le observaba con curiosidad.

-Que ocurre Evangeline… -pregunto la voz de un hombre alto de cabello negros y ojos tan azules como el océano frente a ella y de piel morena a causa del sol…

Evangeline negó con la cabeza recogiendo sus risos marrones que eran movidos por el viento marino…

-Es que eh conocidos unos hermosos niños… y me han confundido con su madre… lo curioso es que la niña se parecía mucho a mi… - Evangeline sonrió y volvió su vista al libro que mantenía entre sus manos… Hogwarts una historia…

El hombre se sentó frente a la bruja y miro el océano frente a ellos dos poso su cabeza sobre el hombro angosto de Evangeline y cerro sus ojos…

-¿Aun no quieres que te cuente tu pasado…? –pregunto tras suspirar y mirar la puesta de sol…

-No aun no estoy segura de estar preparada para volver… quiero hacerlo cuando pueda caminar… - Evangeline sonrió… -además aun no quiero dejarte ir querido Elio…

-Pero debes hacerlo, sus pociones no podrán continuar manteniéndome con vida…

-Lo sé,… por eso solo recuperare mis recueros cuando tus ojos se cierren y dejen de contemplarme… susurro Evangeline acercándose a los labios algo pálidos de aquel hombre junto a ella…

-Te amo…-susurro Elio quedándose dormido sobre el hombro de aquella hermosa bruja que había caído del cielo una noche como una estrella fugaz, herida y ensangrentada, dándole sus recuerdos para que fuera su guardián… recuerdos que permanecían sobre un estante en un rincón de la mansión cercanos a un pensadero.

Las vacaciones de unos meses pronto se transformo en tres meses… Evangeline recibía las extrañas visitas de los pequeños magos, reía y les leía. Elio siempre les llevaba helados o limonadas… todos acordaron que sería su pequeño secreto. Evangeline pronto pudo caminar por la playa… y en una de esas tantas caminatas bajo la puesta de sol con el agua a sus tobillos vistiendo un vestido color perla y sombrero que cubría su rostro de los rayos del sol fue que le miro… en la terraza de la mansión Malfoy. Los ojos de Draco no podían dejar de ver aquella figura femenina que hacia latir con sonoros latidos que ensordecían sus oídos… él la conocía… y de pronto ella le dio la espalda y la vio caminar hacia un hombre que le esperaba.

-Oh allá esta Evangeline… -hablo entusiasmada Hermione gritando su nombre y saludándola desde el barcón justo a su padre. Evangeline se giro y el viento libero su cabello del sombrero dejando que Draco pudiera contemplar el rostro de Evangeline y solo un nombre pudo acudir a sus labios…

Los ojos de Evangeline se abrieron ante aquella voz y el nombre que pronunciaba tan desesperadamente… sintió como Elio tiraba de su mano y dudo en seguirlo… vio suplica en aquel rostro y su corazón dolió…

-Evangeline ya es tarde y este viento solo anuncia una tormenta próxima volvamos a la mansión… oh estoy muy cansado. – Evangeline desvió la mirada de aquel hombre y miro a Elio que le miraba algo cansado…

-Si volvamos. Levantare el escudo para proteger la mansión de los daños del viento… -susurro Evangeline caminando junto a su esposo…

Draco no pudo salir esa noche, ni el día siguiente… la tormenta no se detenía en aquella isla… y no había sido impedimento para que Draco fuera al otro lado de las rocas que separaban los terrenos de su mansión con la que sus hijos le habían dicho que vivía Evangeline y el amable Elio.

El cuarto día la llego con la tempestad igual pero esa noche era diferente… los toques eran fuertes de la puerta… Dicy abrió la puerta con el seño fruncido al sentir una magia muy conocida por ella.

La pequeña elfa no fue capaz de articular palabra cuando una figura paso como un remolino de agua a su lado hasta la sala de estar donde la familia descansaba junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Evangeline se detuvo frente a una persona.

El pequeño Abraxas de nueve años le miro confundido como Evangeline caía a sus pies y le halaba para apresarlo entre sus brazos con fuerza… le escucho sollozar…

-Lo siento tanto abraxas… no sabía… yo no sabía… no recordaba que eres mi hijo… - susurro dejando pasmados a todos en la sala…

-Hermione -susurro Draco.

- He regresado… -susurro posando sus ojos en su hija quien llevaba su nombre en su honor.

-Evangeline era nombre que quería darte Hermione… - susurro mirando como la pequeña asentía tímidamente y se acercaba a ella refugiándose entre los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá… - susurro Scorpius algo cohibido como si él no perteneciera aquella escena. Hermione dejo de mirar a su hija para mirar al pequeño que le había llamado mama. Ella sabía que ella solo tenía dos hijos… entonces lo comprendió aquel niño era hijo de Astoria y Draco… por un momento sintió rechazo por el niño… sin embargo sus recuerdos de esos meses compartiendo con el niño vinieron a su mente y se arrepintió de sentir ese sentimiento por el pequeño, miro a su alrededor notando a Draco y sus padres tensos por la escena… miro la suplica en los ojos de Draco y ella solo sonrió y miro al pequeño Scorpius…

-No vendrás a abrazar a tu madre hijo mío… -susurro algo cohibida tambien… sabiendo que el niño no tenía culpa de ser hijo de Draco y su amante.

Scorpius le regalo una amplia sonrisa y corrió hasta su regazo aferrándose a ella más que sus propios hijos, aliviado de estar entre los brazos de su madre…

Horas más tarde Hermione miro a sus hijos dormir y la tormenta había desaparecido… Draco apareció detrás de ella y Hermione se giro lentamente y camino hasta él y extendió su mano.

-Hola me llamo Hermione Evangeline Malfoy y soy tu esposa y madre de tus hijos… y quiero conocerte y regresar a mi hogar…

-Soy Draco Malfoy… y estaba esperando por tu regreso Hermione… bienvenida casa…

Draco cerró el espacio que le separaba a Hermione y poso sus manos sobre su mejilla asegurándose que ella era real… y sin más poso sus labios sobre su frente y suspiro dejando que una lagrima se deslizara sobre su mejilla y sonrió…-ahora no habrá manera que te deje ir nuevamente Hermione…

-Solo deseo ser tu prisionera Malfoy… -respondió cerrando sus ojos agradeciéndole a Elio por sus palabras en su último aliento…

_**Fin **_

**Hola de nuevo… bueno déjenme sus comentarios amigos… si no les parece la historia puedo escribir una mejor… solo que tendrá un solo capitulo quiero terminar las que estoy publicando… besos… y gracias por leer.**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI **


End file.
